


I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling For You

by sukisuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Comedy", Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker!Suga, Coffee Puns, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Pretty Setter Squad, Yaku literally punches two people in the first chapter, basically a fic of headcannons, daisuga don't even know each other and they're already married, fun times so much fun oh my gosh i love them all sm, interactions !! between !! characters !!, motorcycles !!!, puns, sassy kenma, trashykawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukisuga/pseuds/sukisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to 'The Crowned Crows'! A place where dorks fall in love when all they wanted was a cup of coffee and maybe a muffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Baettle of Squads (Kind Of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989642) by [chameleonofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonofdoom/pseuds/chameleonofdoom). 



> hello! this my first time writing a fanfic so i apologize if it's ooc or something aha h a
> 
> the title of this fic was inspired by the song Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE 
> 
> ♡ i would like to thank mari (articulatememe) for all the help in editing and ideas for the fic. she is so amazing and wonderful and i love her to bits. she also has written some things of her own here, please take the time to check those out @ archiveofourown.org/users/articulatememe ♡
> 
> ☺ hope you enjoy! ☺

Everybody has a clique.

Well, that is if you're lucky enough to find the people you fit in with. 

Kenma had never thought that he would be one of those people, as he preferred to spend his time alone in his bedroom playing on his vita than spending time with his "squad". The funny thing was, that outside of Oikawa, no one in his group thought themselves popular, much less part of a well-known clique. 

His “clique” consisted of the following: Hinata Shouyou; a tiny red headed boy who had so much energy half of the baristas refused to make him coffee, Nishinoya Yuu; a spunky 5 foot tall man that was so small most people mistook him for an elementary schooler and Yachi Hitoka; a small blonde that was scared of everything and had a serious shipping problem, and himself. The three of them all lived together in a small apartment (fit for small people like them) and were treated by the entire group like they were their children, babied and pampered by Sugawara that had a soft spot for anything tiny, and called “baby crows” affectionately (and annoyingly) by Oikawa. 

Then came his childhood friends, who shared an apartment with him (much to his dismay, he couldn’t live alone because he was broke). There was Yamaguchi Tadashi; a shy guy with lots of freckles, and Yaku Morisuke; he was small and would not hesitate to kick someone’s ass if they deserved it. He’d seen Yaku do this multiple times, as they lived in the apartment right next door to the baby crows, and Hinata could be loud when he’s watching volleyball matches at 3am. 

The oldest of the group, who had graduated before all of them, lived in a small house together (it was still ten times bigger than Kenma’s apartment). They consisted of Sugawara Koushi; a living-breathing angel walking among us, and the manager of the coffee shop “Crowned Crows” was the mom of the group. Akaashi Keiji was the quiet type, silent and beautiful and Japan's next top model. Then there were Ennoshita Chikara; the squad dad (in a platonic relationship with the squad mom), and Oikawa Tooru; an annoying trashy nerd that religiously liked to watch X-Files on full volume while his roommates were working just to piss them off.

They didn't know it yet, but apparently, they were well known on campus.

* * *

 

“How do you know this exactly?” Suga asked, dusting off his apron as he questioned Yachi’s sources. The small blond sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, an amused smile on her face. She couldn’t understand why it was so difficult to get through to their heads. Did they not even realize how cute they were? Yachi was absolutely sure she told Suga at least twice a day that he was pretty, and she didn’t even like boys.

“For the billionth time, you gays are adorable and popular.” She replied, purposely as slow as possible to try to get the idea of popularity through to them, “my other friends won’t stop talking about you guys. In all honesty, it’s getting annoying."

"But why us?" Hinata chirped in, "I understand for people like Akaashi, but the rest of us?"

"Hey!" Oikawa retorted, "I'll have you know, I'm irresistible~, and quite popular with the ladies." He brought his legs up to the coffee table in front of him and leaned back against the couch as he did his infamous pose; a wink, tongue stuck out, and a peace sign tilting next to his face.

"Which is ironic, considering you're the gayest one here." Kenma replied, his voice mono-tone. He didn't even bother to put in the effort to look up from his phone, Oikawa not being a good enough reason for him to stop playing Candy Crush.

They were all sitting together, munching on the pastries that Suga had just baked. The café was empty for the most part, as everyone had already been served by the angel barista, Sugawara Koushi.

"The Crowned Crows", as the little café was known, had a cozy, yet modern atmosphere. Exposed brick walls had Polaroid pictures of the group hung from clothespins on white string (Oikawa's hipster idea). A fireplace was on the side wall, accompanied by fairy lights lining it's frame (star shaped, courtesy of Yamaguchi and his love of anything to do with stars).

There was one large couch facing it, two sofas on either side, and a fluffy white rug in the center; this was where the group spent most of their time. There were also some tables scattered around, a small cactus on each (that Hinata had gotten pricked by numerous times), but the fireplace was the group's favorite.

Kenma, Yaku, and now Suga sat on the couch directly across from the fireplace, while Oikawa and Akaashi were on one of the sofas, across from Yachi and Yamaguchi. Hinata was hung over the back of the couch, watching Kenma play Candy Crush on his phone as he idly plated his hair into little braids -he was used to doing so with his younger sister, Natsu. Ennoshita was sat on the rug with his back facing the fireplace, knees to his chest with Nishinoya beside him, who was bouncing his knees intensely as if ready to jump up and run around; it was obvious that it was rare for him to be sitting, as the spiky haired boy had way too much energy for his tiny body.

"So since we're an official, well known group now, we have to come up with a name! I say we make it 'THE ROLLING THUNDER WOLVES'," Nishinoya exclaimed, arms spread wide to add effect as if it was the most badass thing he's ever come up with, and almost smacking Ennoshita in the face in the process.

There was a loud "UWWOOOOH!" and Hinata was up, flailing around and jumping from the couch excitedly to copy Noya's pose.

Yachi squeaked, jumping up from her seat after him in an attempt to calm Hinata down. She cleared her throat, looking at Nishinoya apologetically. "Though that name is wonderful, Noya-san, you guys kind of already have one."

"Whaaaat?" Suga asked, voice muffled as he shoved one of his chocolate chip cookies in his mouth, crumbs falling everywhere; Kenma made a little "tch" noise as he quickly swiped the crumbs that had fallen on his phone screen.

"Well, everyone calls you guys 'The Crows' since most of you either work here-" Yachi gestured to the Café and the 'Crowned Crows' sign that hung over the bar, "or basically live on this couch."

"Wha- what do you mean 'everyone?'" Yamaguchi shuddered. _What interested everyone about them? Was anyone going to say anything to him? What if someone came up to him and tried to talk to him?_ Tadashi couldn't deal with that, he would panic if someone tried to touch him. _What if-_

"I don't think you guys have looked in a mirror lately," Yachi giggled, successfully sitting Hinata down and sighing for about the seventh time that day. "'Yamaguchi is an angel', they say; 'Hinata is a little ball of sunshine'; 'Suga is so sweet' 'Akaashi is so pretty'. Blah blah blah."

Hinata and Yamaguchi blushed, while Suga and Akaashi rolled their eyes, already used to getting things like these since they were in elementary school, and chuckled at the other two's reactions; what they wouldn't do for that kind of innocence.

The group kept the banter going, joking and pushing each other around as Suga rushed back and forth from the fireplace to the coffee machine. Hinata had ended up sprawled out on the white carpet after coming down from his caffeine high, and was now snoring happily, mumbling to himself as his little legs twitched, eager to move even in sleep.

"I feel for his parents", Ennoshita muttered.

Kenma had long since given up on trying to beat level 70 on Candy Crush, and was now trying to untie his braids in frustration. This had not been a good week for him, he complained to Suga. He'd failed the practice exam for English Literature, had accidentally erased his save file on Corpse Party, and gotten jumped last night by some guy who thought it'd be funny to flirt with him.

Suga perked up at the last one, eyebrows furrowing in motherly concern, "Repeat the last one, Kenma-kun?" He was already rolling up his batter stained sleeves, glaring at the alley across the street with a murderous look on his face; Suga was an angel, sure, but he could look and be scary when he wanted to. Kenma kind of felt bad for the exaggeration.

"Well, they didn't exactly jump us..." Kenma sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Well, what happened then?"

Another sigh escaped him, and he began the excruciating effort that it took him to retell the events of the day before.

* * *

_It was a chilly Friday night, the air already coming cold with the season of Fall in start._

_Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Yaku were leaving the library after studying for the exams coming up in the next week, sporting only the most aesthetic clothing for the start of the season. They were chattering aimlessly, arms crossed across their chests to shield themselves from the harsh wind. Yaku commented on how winter would be in a couple of months and groaning at the idea of anything colder than how it was currently. Though, he was always known for being cold 24/7, no matter what weather, season, or temperature. Kenma knows it must be because of his small size but keeps the thought to himself, afraid of what the result might be saying something like that out loud._

_The street was faintly lit by lamp posts, which was just enough for them to see where they were walking, but no where else. It was only eight at night yet somehow the sun had already set and the clouds covering the sky, and with it the stars making it even more difficult to see._

_Everything was eerily quiet, and the darkness was already anxious, so when Kenma heard the sound of footsteps behind them, he'd urged Yamaguchi to walk in front of him, his steps quickening on pace as he tried to make it to the café faster._

_"Sup nerds," the unfamiliarity of the voice and the taunting tone made the hair on the back of Kenma's hair stand up. Yamaguchi had halted in front of him, and Yaku had slowed to a stop; they were stuck now, and with Kenma not being very athletic, he would most likely be caught if he tried to run. Not good._

_Everything froze for a moment, then Yamaguchi shrieked, jumping in the air and frantically running to hide behind the tallest thing he could find. Yaku however, only gasped, whipping around to find where the unidentified voice was while Kenma's eyes widened and shoulders shot up like a turtle backing into it's shell, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he looked for a way for them to escape. They were all fairly small and scrawny, so if someone wanted to do something to them, it would be easy for them to do it. He could already feel himself panicking, but he kept his poker face, looking around to see if his friends were alright._

_Yamaguchi had found himself behind what seemed like a lamp post, his eyes were closed shut and one leg lifted up to his chest, his head ducked and his hands rested on the lamp's.... shoulders? Since when did lamp posts have shoulders? He hesitantly opened one eye, not daring to open both in fear of what he had actually hidden behind._

_Ohmygodthisisn'talampit'ssapersonohmygodI'mgonnadieI'm-_

_"Need some help back there?" the stranger sighed, the mocking tone in his voice not getting past Tadashi, who’s grip on the stranger's shoulders only tightened. The stranger, realizing that the smaller man was frozen stiff, turned their head slightly to look over their broad shoulder. Yamaguchi couldn't completely see their face, because of the dim light around them. But he could see the square glasses that were carefully rested on a cute button nose (really ,Tadashi this isn't the time to be gay), and short, blond hair._

_Yamaguchi, sucked in a breath, slowly lowering his hands from the stranger's -really broad like oh my god what how- shoulders, and backed away slowly as he squeaked out an apology, face so red from the embarrassment he had put himself that he looked like a strawberry (normally, in these situations one would say tomato, but since his face was littered with freckles)._

_"g-g- gomen'nasai! I- oof," suddenly something, someone's front was against his back. Shit. "Eek!" He started to panic (again). Jumping forward without thinking, eyes closed as he met with the original 'lamp post''s chest, this time not letting up so easily as he clutched the taller person in a death grip, whimpering lowly "Y-Y-Yaku..!"_

_"Hey, Hey, Hey," the same taunting tone from before, "calm it down there. You're not scared of us, are you?"_

_He had to get out of here._

_"Look, I don't know who you people think you are," Yaku this time, thank god, had stepped forward and blocked Kenma from view, glancing at Tadashi for a brief second, worry evident on his features before his face hardened. He was not going to let anyone hurt his friends. "But you better back off or someone's gonna get hurt, and it won't be me."_

_Yaku was approached by the six foot tall stranger Yamaguchi backed into; everyone's faces betrayed the surprise they felt when Yaku, 5'5 Yaku, stood his ground._

_"How would you hurt me at your height?"_

_Kenma winced, Tadashi lowered his head in prayer for the scary stranger who hadn't quite realized yet that he'd just made the worst mistake of his entire life; insulting Yaku about his height was something no one dared to do. No one that thought before they talked of course._

_Yaku, raised an eyebrow, the stranger took a cautious step back, and-_

_Yaku did a roundhouse kick on his ass._

_Kenma, previously frozen as he was watching this whole interaction unfold, not daring to say a word in fear that his panic would project and he'd make things worse, took a tentative step forward, reaching his hand out to stop Yaku..._

_only to be stopped himself by a hand placed on his shoulder. His breath hitched._

_"I hope these idiots aren't bothering you," said a slightly arrogant sounding voice from behind. Kenma clenched his_ _fists tight, hoping his tense shoulders would warn the stranger to back off. His eyes were blinking rapidly, and he couldn't breathe. He thought about screaming; Suga and Oikawa was only a street away, if they were to hear him..._

_He didn't move though; he couldn't move, with how tense his body was. Yaku was holding the hem of the giant's shirt, fist clenched, Tadashi was whimpering and trying trying to stop him, still using the blond as a shield. They were all staring at the figure behind him, mouths agape._

_Kenma was going to die today._

_"Bro!!" a buff, almost owl like silhouette punched the others shoulder from behind him, eliciting a pained chuckle from him . Kenma let out a breath._

_"Did you even introduce yourself? Tsk tsk, how rude."_

_"My apologies then," he clearly wasn't sorry, "I'm Bokuto Koutaro, that nerd is Tsukishima Kei," he smirked and motioned to Yamaguchi's human-lamp-post-body-shield._

_Yaku rolling his eyes and muttering to himself as he talked ("why are you introducing yourselves")._

_"That dork is Haiba Lev," he pointed to the boy Yaku was shaking furiously, seemingly unconcerned for his friend's upcoming death, "and that's-"_

_"I'm Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo stuck out his hand to shake the blond's, smirking, "And you are?"_

_"Kenma, Kozume Kenma" Kozume mumbled, raising a hand, albeit hesitantly, to meet Kuroo's._

_Kuroo Tetsurou was strange, to say the least, with his black bedhead pointing in all directions, shit-eating grin, and tall muscular body. Kenma had heard rumors of him around campus, as he was said to_ _party often and sleep through most of his classes. He'd seen him in class before as well, but had never actually considered talking to him because of his popularity, and Kenma's lack of it. He'd heard of his "squad" too, who were also famous for the parties they threw and the apparent motorcycles they rode; funny how Kuroo's group was popular for being party animals and sleeping around, while Kenma's group was popular for being sweet and innocent._

_Kuroo paused._

_"Kenma... Kozume... that's where I know you from!" He grinned, patting his shoulder enthusiastically and almost knocking him over. "We have chemistry together!"_

_Tsukishima could be heard choking from afar, snickering the word 'chemistry' with a small smirk on his face._

_Kenma had lost interest quickly though, and instead of responding to Kuroo, as he had already figured this information out and didn't think it to be that important, he turned back to face the others, who hadn't moved much since he'd looked away._

_"Excuse these dumbasses, for scaring your friends," Kuroo spoke, squeezing his shoulder as he motioned towards Yamaguchi, who still seemed uneasy._

_"Yeah, well, since we've all met each other and said our apologies, how about we get going?" Yaku butted in, releasing Lev from his grip and flicking him on the forehead as he fell. Kenma nodded, plucking Kuroo's hand off his shoulder as he watched Yamaguchi detach himself from his bodyguard, apologizing vigorously before agreeing that yes, they should get going._

_They were already a couple of safe steps away when Kuroo spoke up again, presumably to tease Kenma again._

_"Leaving already? How about I make it up to you sometime, Pudding Cat~?"_

_Kenma stopped in his tracks, looking back at Kuroo. "Pudding Cat?" Kenma raised one eyebrow, tilting his head to the side like a confused kitten. What did this guy want to do with him?_

_"Your hair reminds me of pudding, and you remind me of a cat, clever name isn't it? So~ is that a yes?"_

_Kenma sighed, walking faster to get  a little bit ahead of Yaku and Yamaguchi. "No."_

_"Aw, Kitten, I'm hurt." Kuroo put his right hand to his heart dramatically._

_"Would you stop it with the pet names?" We barely know each other." Kenma turned around properly this time, as did Yaku and Yamaguchi._

_"Only if I get to take you to 'The Crowned Crows'."_

_"Actually!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, butting in nervously before Kenma even had a chance to open his mouth and say anything. "That's where we’re head-" Yaku covered Yama's mouth with his hand._

_"We're gonna get going," Yaku said as he dragged Yamaguchi, with his hand still over his mouth and Kenma by his hoodie, letting out a sigh of relief when they were far enough away from the group and sure they hadn't been followed._

* * *

"So you guys were just leaving the library and they just happened to be standing there?" Suga asked as he walked around and handed each of them a consolation cookie.

Kenma nodded, giving up on undoing the braids as he took a little kitten sip of his dessert chai tea (with whole milk and extra whipped cream), dipping his cookie in it while Oikawa made a face of disgust at him (good). 

Remembering everything that had just happened last night had really tired him out, and so he really needed something sugary and sweet to get him back into his 'I don't give a shit' mode. He never did like coffee anyways, no matter how much sugar, creamer, or 'seasonal special' Oikawa would put in it (he's given up trusting the seasonal special with Oikawa around anyways, as he'd left CC to work at Lush because of the perks the job had, and thought it funny to put bath bombs in anything liquid).                              

Tea was absolutely perfect for someone like Kenma, not only because of Oikawa, but because it was calming, relaxing, tasteful. It was the exact opposite of coffee, which literally tasted like dirt.

Kenma leaned back, taking in the tea's sweet smell as he observed his friends and the reactions they had to his story telling, snorting at the pissed mom look Suga was giving everyone. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment; since it was just his friends in the cafe at the time, he felt calm and content.  The cool wind cold be heard from inside as the fairy lights let off a soft, warm light along the frame of the fireplace. This place really is peaceful, the perfect place for him to play on his Vita and nap whenever he wanted. The faint smell of spices and coffee grinds tickled his nose as he took one more gulp from the cup before setting it down, letting out a soft kitten yawn as he sat up and blinked his eyes open.

"....that blond guy with the glasses was really scary! I bet him and his friends were all just waiting around to bully someone that looks like they can't defend themselves." Yamaguchi pulled his legs in tighter to his chest and bit his lip, Yachi nodding along in agreement. She hadn't been there, of course, but the way Kenma talked about the situation she was sure Tadashi was right.

"Yeah well, you couldn't hide from him considering you used him as a body guard." Yaku snickered at the memory, dipping a cookie in his coffee as he smiled a cute, teasing smile.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Yama bowed his head into his knees, cringing at the encounter he'd had with the blond and how badly he'd embarrassed himself.

"Don't worry, Tadashi, he didn't seem too phased by it." Kenma smiled softly, reaching a hand up to his lips to stifle the little giggles that escaped him.

"Hey, you had quite the run in yourself, Pudding Cat~" Yamaguchi looked up, grinning at Kenma with and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Said 'Pudding Cat' (what a dumb nickname anyway... dumb nickname given to him by a dumb person) blushed, smile falling as his cheeks lit up a faint pink as he hid his face in his hand "Will you please stop bringing that up?" Kenma pleaded.

"Wait, wait, so you haven't even met the guy before last night and he was already hitting on you?'" Hinata asked, concerned tone in his voice as he looked up from his spot on the floor, hair sticking up everywhere from the static of the carpet.

"He wasn't hitting on me." Kenma mumbled in response, tapping and sliding his finger across his phone screen to distract himself from the obvious blush that was settling on his cheeks; he told himself just couldn't get past this particular level, that was all. He was just concentrating.

"Hey, I mean he said it himself, you two have chemistry together." Yaku grinned, tossing his paper cup over Suga's head and to the recycling bin behind him, no one surprised by his perfect aim.

Kenma groaned, chest tightening. Why wouldn't they just let this go already? He looked up from his phone and frowned, opening his mouth to retort when-

"Incoming! Hoard of girls, heading towards the main doors! I repeat, hoard of girls heading towards the main doors!" Noya butted in, changing the subject unintentionally (and saving Kenma from embarrassment).

Suga brushed off his apron and stood up from the couch, nudging Kenma to get up as well. 

"Suga-san, would you like Oikawa-san and I to serve them?" Akaashi asked merely out of politeness, as he was practically falling asleep over his textbooks.

"I don't even work here anymore!" Oikawa protested.

"Then how come you're here as much as we are?" Kenma asked nonchalantly, not meaning any harm. As much as Oikawa got on his nerves, he still was a very good friend.

"Hmf," Oikawa pouted, "You should be grateful of my presence." The brunette crossed him arms over his chest and turned his head away from Kenma dramatically

"Nah, I think Kenma and I got this one," Suga answered Akaashi, nudging Kenma once more, who reluctantly turned off Candy Crush followed Suga behind the counter; maybe it was a good idea to distract himself with work instead of playing a game. And he could tell himself he did something good this week to cheer himself up; he actually saved someone from their shift and not the other way around.

The girls shoved through the doors, giggling and blushing amongst themselves as Oikawa smiled softly, leaning over the edge of the couch and sticking up a little peace sign, looking adorable as hell like always.

They eventually shuffled up to the counter, mumbling something along the lines of "Oikawa is so hot~!” If they only knew how gay he was (they probably would flirt with him anyways).

One of them stood in front of the others, the bright colours of her clothes and the bleach in her hair painting her like the stereotypical high school clique leader. Kenma internally groaned to himself; these usually meant stupidly hard orders that would just be dumped away after a couple of sips. He should've let Akaashi take one for the team.

"Six pumpkin spice lattes." She _told_ Suga, no hint of manners whatsoever as she tapped her (most definitely fake) nails on the counter impatiently. It wasn't hard to tell Sugawara had noticed, judging by the tight smile on his face as he tapped the order into the register while Kenma started for their cups. _Six pumpkin spice lattes? This was gonna take years!_ He sighed, moving over to gather ingredients while Suga handed the group back their change.

He made the coffee sighing the entire time, the girls flirting with Suga so loud in his ears he just wanted to shove a pillow over his head and scream. Just as he'd quickly placed the lids on top of the cups so they'd leave, the bell on the back of the door dinged, indicating there were more customers entering.

"Welcome to the Crowned Crows," Kenma mumbled under his breath, slipping the cups in their sleeves as he prayed the next customers weren't troublesome.

The blonde finished with the drinks and headed for the counter, hands full, trying to avoid the wet floor sign as he raised his voice a little in order to properly thank their customers. “Thank you for coming to the Crowned-"

"Oi, Daichi! Pudding Cat's here!~" 

Startled, Kenma fell, tripping over the wet floor sign he’d just been avoiding. Three pumpkin spice lattes that were previously in hand were now thrown into the air. Kenma sat, flat on his ass as the drinks fell. Almost in slow motion, he saw as one spilled in his lap, one straight down his stomach, and the last, right on top of his brown roots

Everyone gasped and stared, and Kenma had to hide his face in his hands from the embarrassment.

"Kenma!" Hinata winced, running over to where Kenma was, only to be pulled back by Yaku when a black haired figure ran past. 

"Shhh, just watch." Yaku patted the top of Hinata's head, still holding him back.

Kuroo zipped past Hinata and Suga behind the counter and crouched down, looking like he was torn between laughing or being worried for the accident he'd caused Kenma.

"Pudding Cat, tsk tsk, what a mess you've gotten yourself into." Was Kuroo.... Taunting him?  Tetsurou chuckled, lifting the coffee cup off of Kenma's head as he offered his hand to help him up. Said 'Pudding Cat' (again, what a dumb and not endearing at all nickname) would have denied Kuroo's "helping hand" if he wasn't surrounded by (still) lukewarm latte and didn't really feel getting himself up anyway. He hesitantly placed his hand in the others, letting out a small sigh of defeat; it seemed that Kuroo must have expected a different reaction, as he looked surprised and- was he... smirking? What an asshole. He should’ve stayed on the ground with the coffee.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you yelling that stupid nickname while I was carrying drinks," Kenma retorted, eyebrows furrowing and lower lip sticking out in a pout as he gave Kuroo the best glare he could muster (he just looked like an angry kitten).

Kuroo lifted Kenma back to his feet with ease, nearly yanking the smaller man's arm out in the process. 

"I'm sorry Puddi- _Kenma_ , I was just happy to see you here," He definitely wasn't sorry. "I didn't know this was where you worked."

"Yeah, well," Kenma spread out his arms in gesture, exposing his once white, now brown button-up beneath his black apron "Here I am. Covered in three small pumpkin spice lattes. Take in the view." He added dryly. Dumbass.

Suga turned to the customers; bowing his head apologetically and making a startled Kenma do the same. "Our apologizes for your drinks, if you would like a refund-"

The girls had already started for the door. "Eh, no problem. We really just wanted to see 'The Crows' at work." one of the girls called out, exiting the coffee shop.

"See, I told you everyone calls you gays 'The Crows'!!" Yachi blurted out from her place in the couch, arms crossed to prove her point.

Kenma froze. Could this get any worse? He was drenched, head-to-toe in a pretentious drink. His shirt and apron, sticking uncomfortably to his torso, and now he finds out people are going to be stopping buy to watch him and his friends? It was only Monday and yet probably the worst week of Kenma's life. Well, second worst, right next to the time when he lost his old Vita at that stupid grocery store down the street a couple weeks ago. _Who loses a game in a grocery store?_

"Wait," Kuroo paused, "You guys are 'The Crows'?!" his eyes widened. 

"Apparently," Yaku interrupted rudely, looking ready to jump up from the couch and fight Kuroo of he made as much as a bad move around Kenma. 

Kuroo ignored him and scanned the area near the fireplace, where all 'The Crows'  were, before meeting another's gaze, muscular figure with broad shoulders. The latter blushed, shrugged, and approached the register.

"Uh," the stranger cleared his throat, rubbing his neck nervously a he smiled awkwardly at the man behind the counter. "Good morning, Suga."

"A-Ah, Daichi!" Suga stiffened, blush spreading up all the way to his ears. "Would you like a caramel macchiato like usual?" 

'Like usual'? Was he a regular? If he was, he must only come in the morning (like most sane people) when Kenma had the afternoon shift. He had only started working in the mornings since Noya made him trade shifts, the smaller always waking up late, a good enough excuse to be approved by Suga. Kenma would have protested, because he liked his sleeping too, but Noya bribed him with apple pie and a new game.

"Uhm, sure! But, maybe I should order after things are a bit cleaned up. Would you- uh... like some help?" Daichi nodded to the blonde behind the counter, shooting Kuroo a glare quickly before looking back at Suga, gaze softening in such a way the two almost looked like the cover of a cliche romance manga.

"Wha-" Suga tensed, turning around to where the man was directing. 

There Kenma was, still standing there, latte dripping from his dyed hair.

Suga panicked, waving his hands around frantically. "Oh my god Kenma I completely forgot-"

"No worries Pudding! We~ can get you dried off-" Kuroo declared, only to be cutoff by a not-so-happy 'Pudding'.

"One, stop it with that pet name. Two, I can take care of myself." Kenma knew this was a lie (as did everyone else in the room but Kuroo and his friend). He couldn't even make Ramen for himself while Yamaguchi and Yaku were out studying without almost burning down their apartment. Sometimes, he'd call Suga and ask him to come over and bake him something; that was only after he'd spent almost over a day without eating.

He strolled over to a cabinet below the counter, bending over and opening the doors. Face flushing as he thought 'I shouldn't be bending over in front of this asshole'. He grabbed one of the white fluffy towels aggressively, and started to pat down his hair, heading back to the others while glancing at Kuroo.

The dumbass' wide eyes hadn't even moved from where Kenma's butt once was, his cheeks lightly dusted a dark shade of red and mouth hung open.

Daichi coughed purposely, as if the noise would snap his friend out of the astonished state he was in. It didn't work.

Yaku released Hinata from his grip, lightly throwing him on the couch, rolling up his sleeves and stomping down his (small) foot. Ennoshita jumped from his place in front of the fireplace, holding back the short man.

Kenma flicked a startled Kuroo's forehead with his index finger. _Pervert._

Kuroo shook his head, frantically searching for something to say.

"I'm sorry Kitten~, at least let me make it up to you." Kuroo pleaded, taking a couple of steps forward and trying to help Kenma dry his hair.

 _Kitten? Make it up to him? Why wouldn't Kuroo just leave already? Why hasn't Kenma left already? I don't get payed enough for this_ , Kenma thought. 

"How about I get you some new clothes?" Kuroo offered, the sly smile being replaced with a genuine one. Kenma didn't trust it.

"Actually, I think we have some spare shirts in the back," Akaashi added from his comfortable position on top of his text books, pointing towards the door to the back of the store as he stretched.

Kenma nodded in gradtitude, gathering up the damp towel in his arms as he headed toward the back room, m pushing the door forward. He felt a small smile threaten his way onto his face as it swung back, smacking the black-haired, smirking, annoying ass Kuroo in the face.

"Sorry," the blonde said nonchalantly, running his fingers through his gross, sticky hair as he smirked at Kuroo through the door. "No customers allowed in the back."

"Aren't I more important than a customer?" Kuroo chimed.

"Honestly, less."

"Pudding," he placed his hand to his heart, "I'm offended."

"Does that mean you'll leave?" 

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Kuroo leaned against the doorframe. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and shuffled through the room before finally finding a shirt. He shifted over to the bathroom with another sigh.

_What did this asshole even want to do with a guy like Kenma? No one had ever taken interest in him before, and now that somebody was, it had to be someone like Kuroo._

Kenma peeled off his, now brown-stained, button up, picking up the white, unstained one. It was definitely going to be too big for him, as it looked like it was meant for Oikawa, but it was at least better than the damp one.

He pulled the shirt over his head and started out of the bathroom, closing the last few buttons as he walked through the doors, Kuroo awaiting his arrival for some unknown (and probably annoying) reason. 

He ignored him and picked up his apron from the floor, tying it behind his back as he pushed past Kuroo.

Kenma looks around to see the mess has been cleaned up. Suga's standing behind the counter now, smiling softly as he draws an intricate design in the coffee froth with caramel sauce. Kuroo's friend, Daichi, sitting on the bar stool in front of the counter as he watches the barista work, chin in hand and dreamy look in his eyes.

"C'mon Kitten, that shirt is way too big for you. I'd offer you one of mine but it would be even bigger. How about I take you shopping for some new clothes?" Kuroo suggested, trying to ignore how endearing Kenma looked just then with the sleeves of the shirt covering his hands completely.

"Yeah, I'm kind of busy on that day," Kenma responded without expression, staring Kuroo down and daring him to comment on his response.

"I didn't even say when!" Kuroo protested, pouting right back at him. "Well," he tapped his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "What if I threw you party in your honor? All 'The Crows' can come and everything!" 

"A party?" Kenma repeated, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"A p-party?" Yamaguchi panicked at the thought, jumping a bit on his spot on the couch as the colour drained from his face at the suggestion of all that socializing.

"A party?" Yaku added in concern; his voice so tight he almost sounded mad.

"A PARTY?!" Hinata and Noya yelped and high fived each other, Yachi holding her hands out towards them with a panicked look on her face as she tried to calm them down.

"A party huh? Since when are we having-" Daichi had barely started his fatherly reprimand before getting cutoff by an irritated Kuroo.

"Yes, a party. All Crows invited," Kuroo interrupted, shooting Daichi a pleading glare.

"Well," Daichi started, "since you're taking Kenma shopping, wouldn't it only be fair to invite all of 'The Crows' and 'The Cats'?" Daichi smirked while Suga handed him a white mug. A caramel macchiato with a cartoon crow adorned with a crown drawn in caramel sauce. Cute.

"'The Cats'?" Suga questioned, leaning over the counter and raising an eyebrow in mild interest.

"Hey, you guys aren't the only one's on campus with 'a squad'." Daichi responded, sipping from the mug placed in front of him. He kind of felt bad for a moment, for ruining the little crow Suga had affectionately drawn him, but coffee was meant to be drank, and if be didn't drink Suga's coffee he was sure he would offend him greatly.

"Oh really? So who else is in this 'squad' of yours, hmm?" Suga hummed teasingly, moving to the other side of the counter and sitting on the bar stool next to Daichi as if he had done it many times before and it was just a reflex at this point.

"A bunch of idiots, that asshole," Daichi directed to Kuroo, voice never wavering despite the redness of his cheeks; Suga had never actually sat with him. "And myself." 

"Seven idiots, plus us, to be exact." Kuroo interrupted again, earning himself a glare from Daichi.

 "And you don't don't consider yourself as one of those idiots?" Kenma mumbled dryly.

"So that makes nine 'Cats' and there's about," Daichi counted everyone on the couch, along with Yachi, then Kenma and Suga. "Nine 'Crows'." 

"I can't just take eighteen people shopping!" Kuroo gasped.

"Why not?" Noya jumped from the couch, approached Kuroo, and hit him on the shoulder. "We'll pay for ourselves. And plus, then we can meet 'The Cats' before the party! Things won't be awkward when we're partying if we already know each other." 

"Yeah!" Hinata agreed, leaping over to Noya and beaming up at Kuroo.

"Yeah," Daichi repeated, a small smirk on his face as he shot Kuroo a loot that translated to 'this is what you get for offering an unplanned party.'

Kuroo squinted at Daichi and sighed, looking over to Kenma.

"I guess it's up to you Pudding Cat. Will you let me make it up to you with a party and a shopping trip with 'The Crows' and 'The Cats'?" Kuroo repeated his offer, looking down at the angry kitten hopefully.

"Please Kenma!" Noya and Hinata pleaded, making their eyes wide in order to be as cute as possible.

"Absolutely n-" Kenma started.

Suga, humming a tune Kenma couldn't recognize, walked behind the counter and reached behind the glass display of pastries, picking up a slice of his famous apple pie with a cake server. He placed the slice on a small pastry dish along with a sliver fork. The barista slide the dish across the table in front of a bar stool and returned back to his original place on the stool next to Daichi as if he hadn't just bribed an underclass man.

Kenma couldn't have paused for a mere two seconds before he ran, practically sprinted, over to the bar stool, grabbed the fork, and shoved a the biggest chunk of the pie in his mouth. 

"You owe me a new video game too," Kenma mumbled quickly, crumbs of pastry falling from his lips as he chewed a mouthful. 

"Really?!" Hinata and Noya gasped, surprised at the blonde's answer. 

Kenma said nothing in response, still munching away happily at his half-eaten pastry. 

"It's settled then. We can all meet here this Friday," Kuroo elbowed Daichi, "We'll bring 'The Cats' and we can go shopping at the huge mall in town. And the party in Kitten's honor will be the Friday of next week." 

"I'm not sure how I feel about this party," Yamaguchi whined, seeming uneasy.

"Yeah, you guys don't seem like the most responsible people," Yaku agreed, arms crossed.

"Oh don't worry you two, the  _friends_ you made the other night will be there to keep you company," Kuroo couldn't help but taunt, and the shit eating grin growing on his lips gave away how proud he was of what he'd just said.

Yamaguchi blushed, pulling his knees in, even tighter than before to his chest (as if that was even possible) and buried his face in his kneels. Wordlessly, Yaku stood from his place on the couch and uncrossed his arms.

No one said a word. 

The short brunette approached the tall blacked-haired man; he was so angry, you could almost see flames emanating from his body.

Yaku lifted his hand parallel to his face before reaching his arm out right behind the others head. 

 _1.... 2...._ Kenma counted. _Here it comes.... and..._

_Smack._

Yaku's palm impacted with the back of Kuroo's messy bedhead.

Daichi choked on his coffee, surprised someone so small had actually had the balls to stand up to Kuroo; Suga merely looked at his nails as if it was no big deal.

It wasn't a hard hit, not hard enough to actually hurt Kuroo. Even with all the threats Yaku gave, he never would actually hurt someone. That is, unless you _actually_ give him a reason to. 

Yaku, without saying a word (not that anyone did in that moment), headed back to his seat on the couch directly across from the fireplace and resumed his conversation with Ennoshita almost as if nothing had happened.

"Ah," Kuroo whined, rubbing the place of impact. "I'm surprised you could even reac-"

Yaku rolled up his sleeve, turning around and stepping forward, lifting his fist before being held back by a distressed Yamaguchi.

"Okay then," Daichi interrupted, standing up abruptly and finishing the last gulp of his drink and handing the empty mug to Suga with a nod. "We're gonna get going, before anyone," Daichi half-glared at Kuroo, "can get themselves hurt more."

"So, just to recap," Kuroo stated, "We meet here this Friday morning to go shopping. We'll bring 'The Cats' and please bring your own money for clothes, or whatever else you plan on getting. Except for you Kitten." Kuroo pointed at Kenma. 

The blonde hummed in response, finding the floorboards very interesting for some reason. 

Daichi and Kuroo started for the door, "It was nice to meet you all," he gave the group a small bow, "Suga has said a lot about you guys," Daichi nodded to Suga and smiled, receiving an angelic smile in return.

"Bye, Dai~!" Suga called out, waving happily as he hopped off the bar stool. Daichi waved back as the door closed behind him, and then they were gone.

Silence filled the coffee shop once again, and the calm atmosphere had returned. The chattering between the Crows on the couch getting lighter as Kenma, Suga, and Yaku slumped back into the couch across from the fire.

They all exchanged a glance and sighed in unison, Suga rubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly as Kenma stretched his whole body on top of the two boys that he shared the couch with and almost immediately fell asleep.

_It was only Monday and this week has already been eventful._

**Author's Note:**

> ☺♡ ahhh hope you enjoyed that ♡ ☺
> 
> there should be more coming soon, as mari and i have a couple tricks up our sleeves ohohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
